


Demons Like to "Borrow" Socks

by tainted_wolf



Category: Black Sails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tainted_wolf/pseuds/tainted_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miranda is a witch.  Silver is her familiar and likes to steal Flint's socks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demons Like to "Borrow" Socks

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever written. Here's hoping it's not too bad or out of character.

Flint stormed angrily into the room. “Miranda, your familiar took my last clean pair of socks. This is where I draw the line.”

Miranda looks up from her spell book to glance at Silver. He has a smug smile on his face that causes her to sigh. “He is a minor demon. If the worst thing he does while unsupervised is steal a pair of socks that means he’s improved.”

“Besides,” Silver says while leaning forward, “the socks are payment for that thing I did for you last week.”

“What thing did you have him do last week?” Miranda demands and she snaps her book closed. 

Flint knew that look on her face. Her mouth was pursed and her head was cocked to the side. He didn’t want to tell her, but she would never let him leave to go back to the ship until he confessed. “I had him spy on my crew to determine if there was a mutiny being planned.”

“Is there?” she asked.

“Yes. The two new crew-mates are working for another captain.”

Miranda purses her lips again and turns to Silver suddenly. “Is there a mutiny planned?”

Silver leans close to her with a wicked smile across his face. “No,” he chuckles.

Flint lunges at Silver. Flint lands on the hard floor with Silver giggling behind him. He jumps to his feet and whirls around.

“I’m not your familiar. I owe you no loyalty. I’m only here because I’m bound to Miranda. Why would I do anything for you? You won’t even let me borrow your socks.”

“Let me be clear, Silver. The only reason that I have not exorcised your cocky ass back to hell is because I care for Miranda. She says that she needs you to keep her powers under control. I was expecting a cat, but instead I got the most annoying shit known to man.”

“James,” Miranda says softly, “just let him borrow your socks.”

“No! They’re my socks. Not his. Get the pathetic demon his own socks. And besides. He lied to me about a mutiny. I almost killed two innocent men and started a fight with another captain.”

Silver is in front of him in an instant. “I’m a demon that’s not bound to you. Did you honestly expect me to tell the truth?”

Miranda stands up. “Leave him alone, Silver. Go get cat bones so I can complete this spell.”

“As you command,” he says while maintaining eye contact with Flint. Silver turns and walks out of the door.

Miranda places a hand on the side of Flint’s face. “If I had known the torment he would cause you, I would not have summoned him. He is a part of me now, and I cannot lose him without it causing me harm.”

“I know,” he says looking at the floor. “I’m going to sleep on the ship for the next few days.”

“Please don’t leave again.”

“I can’t stay here. I’ll come by again before we sail out. Have fun with your spells.”

Miranda sighed as she watched him ride away on the horse. “Why must you torment him?”

Silver comes out of the shadows to reply. “I am part of you. I feel the love you have for him like it is my own, but he doesn’t treat me the same way. He loves you back. He doesn’t even look at me unless I annoy him or he needs something.”

“You’re acting like a child.”  
“I’m acting like a person in love with someone that does not love them back and has no idea what to do about it. Let’s just focus on the spell. Here’s the cat bones.”

That night Flint is laying on his bed with thoughts of Silver running around in his mind. The reoccurring image is the cocky smile the demon has when doing something particularly annoying. The rocking of the ship has almost lulled him to sleep when he suddenly realizes he’s not along in the cabin.

He slowly opens his eyes. It takes a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the moonlight. Silver is standing a few feet away from the bed.

“And what mischief are you planning this late at night? Shouldn’t you be running some errand or conserving your energy for a spell?”

“Miranda already completed the spell from earlier today,” he whispers and steps closer to the bed. There is something different about him.

“What did the spell do?”

Silver doesn’t answer. Instead, he slides down next to Flint causing him to tense.

“What do you think you are doing, demon?” Flint growls.

Silver curls around him and hides his face in his neck. Flint grabs his arm to push him away when he finally answers. “The spell was to ensure that there will be no storms while you are out to sea. We worry about you.”

“We?”

“Is it shocking to know that I worry about you?”

“Yes.” The hand that was about to push Silver away pulls him closer instead. “When must you go back to her?”

“I’m staying with you for this trip.”

“Worried I’ll do something foolish?” Flint chuckles.

“Yes,” he replies snuggling closer.

“And how to you plan to stop me?” he asks wrapping his arms around the demon.

Silver starts kissing his neck. “I’m thinking that a nice distraction can go a long ways in preventing dumb behavior.” Flint stretches out beneath him, enjoying the way that Silver’s mouth is working across his jaw. “It’s already working,” he whispers. 

Flint hums beneath him. “I can’t tell if the next few weeks are going to be very long or very short.”


End file.
